


it's not gay if it's on the moon

by shizuruu



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Chatlogs, Crushes, F/F, Pining, between moonbyul and hwasa, i would like to formally apologize to eric nam first and foremost, implied nsfw stuff, lapslock, this is basically just skype convo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/pseuds/shizuruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>09:35<br/>gay for yongsun: iyj ust saw her i nthe hallway<br/>gay for yongsun: she lookd ethereal<br/>gay for yongsun: should i tell her she look s amzing? y/y?<br/>thick thighs save lives: tell her ur a thirsty hoe<br/>gay for yongsun: that will be on our second date </p><p>[or Moonbyul and Hwasa spend way too much time on Skype]</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not gay if it's on the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smugmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugmaster/gifts).



> dedicated to smugmaster, my own skype memer friend

monday  
03:22  
 **gay for yongsun** : i cant believe shes dating that fuckboy  
 **thick thighs save lives** : it's 3 am fuck off  
 **gay for yongsun** : i cant believe i call you my friend  
 **gay for yongsun** : im gonna tell my cats about this

08:20  
 **thick thighs save lives** : you don't even know if she's dating him  
 **gay for yongsun** : i saw them feed each other ramen and he fucken WIPED HER MOUTH with his hand  
 **gay for yongsun** : and they wore couple shirts  
 **gay for yongsun** : he looked uglie in it   
**gay for yongsun** : but she Excelled   
 **thick thighs save lives** : gay  
 **gay for yongsun** : fuck off i know u been eating some pussy ysterday  
 **thick thighs save lives** : liSten  
 **thick thighs save lives** : it's not gay if you say no home afterwards  
 **gay for yongsun** : no home  
 **thick thighs save lives** : *homo  
 **gay for yongsun** : no home  
 **gay for yongsun** : no home  
 **gay for yongsun** : no home  
 **thick thighs save lives** : i'm blocking you  
 **gay for yongsun** : no home  
 **gay for yongsun** : ;)

09:35  
 **gay for yongsun** : iyj ust saw her i nthe hallway  
 **gay for yongsun** : she lookd ethereal  
 **gay for yongsun** : should i tell her she look s amzing? y/y?  
 **thick thighs save lives** : tell her ur a thirsty hoe  
 **gay for yongsun** : that will be on our second date

 **gay for yongsun** : ok fuck  
 **gay for yongsun** : abort mission abort mision  
 **thick thighs save lives** : ????  
 **gay for yongsun** : FuckMcFuck  
 **gay for yongsun** : i was about to go up to her an tell her im busting a nut from how pretty she is  
 **gay for yongsun** : and THEn that fuckboy eric came up and   
**gay for yongsun** : the audacity...  
 **thick thighs save lives** : ogm im laughing  
 **gay for yongsun** : he fuckin Kissed her on the cheek  
 **gay for yongsun** : can u beleve  
 **gay for yongsun** : spreading his hetero propaganda all over her squishy lil cheeks  
 **gay for yongsun** : i am Disgusted  
 **thick thighs save lives** : chill bro  
 **gay for yongsun** : i thought of putting superglue in his hand cream  
 **gay for yongsun** : or some other super villainy shit  
 **gay for yongsun** : but then i realized he's a hetero and probably hasn't washed his ass in the last 20 years  
 **thick thighs save lives** : tmi  
 **gay for yongsun** : im taking suggestions on how to take him out tho  
 **thick thighs save lives** : idk man   
**thick thighs save lives** : sorry i think wheenie just came over  
 **gay for yongsun** : dont u dare stop talking   
**gay for yongsun** : im in the middle of a mental gaydown  
 **gay for yongsun** : hyejin...  
 **gay for yongsun** : im gonna call ur phone if u dont answer

 **gay for yongsun** : ARE YOU HAVING SEX WITH WHEEIN  
 **gay for yongsun** : i hate u im officially unfriending you

10:40  
 **thick thighs save lives** : sorry i was busy :P  
 **gay for yongsun** : u disgust me  
 **thick thighs save lives** : you're just jealous i'm getting pussy and you're not  
 **gay for yongsun** : good point but also fuck u  
 **gay for yongsun** : anyways im gonna die!!!   
**gay for yongsun** : sun got assigned as my project partner in ap psychology  
 **gay for yongsun** : i dont think i can spend more than 10 mins around her w/out busting a nut  
 **thick thighs save lives** : rip  
 **gay for yongsun** : is that all the emotional comfort u gonna offer  
 **gay for yongsun** : u r such a fake friend  
 **thick thighs save lives** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
 **gay for yongsun** : jsyk im not inviting u to mine n suns wedding  
 **gay for yongsun** : im gonna have the best cake ever n not invite u  
 **thick thighs save lives** : pls daddy i m sorry  
 **gay for yongsun** : nvm ur invited just stop calling me that  
 **thick thighs save lives** : B)

14:55  
 **gay for yongsun** : WE E WOO  
 **gay for yongsun** : BYO Y  
 **gay for yongsun** : WHEHEEHE  
 **thick thighs save lives** : ??  
 **gay for yongsun** : O KA Y  
 **gay for yongsun** : I thin k i just died  
 **thick thighs save lives** : ok am i invited to the funeral?  
 **gay for yongsun** : no  
 **gay for yongsun** : also  
 **gay for yongsun** : so u know how ive talked baout telling sun shes pretty  
 **gay for yongsun** : bc she looks like an angel descended from heaven  
 **gay for yongsun** : i kind a may have said   
**gay for yongsun** : o k s o i wanted to say "you look great"   
**gay for yongsun** : and   
**thick thighs save lives** : [takes popcorn]  
 **gay for yongsun** : i guess i got it a bit mixed up bc  
 **gay for yongsun** : i told her "you look gay"  
 **gay for yongsun** : i just stood there for a while n i dont think she heard me bc   
**gay for yongsun** : she just smiled awkwardly n said thanks  
 **gay for yongsun** : and her awkward smile was so pretty im dying i think i need it printed on my pillow so i cun cuddle with it  
 **gay for yongsun** : *can  
 **thick thighs save lives** : not creepy at all  
 **gay for yongsun** : fuck off miss "i stalk my gf's instagram religiously and check for updates every 30 minutes"  
 **gay for yongsun** : anyways fter the initial shock i think i ran away  
 **thick thighs save lives** : yee i know there's a video on hyuna's snapchat  
 **gay for yongsun** : what  
 **thick thighs save lives** : what  
 **gay for yongsun** : what  
 **thick thighs save lives** : what  
 **gay for yongsun** : wait i found the video  
 **gay for yongsun** : do i rly look this ridiculous while running  
 **thick thighs save lives** : yes  
 **gay for yongsun** : blockd and reported

tuesday  
11:10  
 **gay for yongsun** : hurry make a dish!  
 **thick thighs save lives** : ?  
 **gay for yongsun** : *wish  
 **gay for yongsun** : fuck  
 **gay for yongsun** : today imma do it  
 **thick thighs save lives** : ur finally gonna write that essay  
 **gay for yongsun** : lmao no i still got a week left  
 **thick thighs save lives** : what then  
 **gay for yongsun** : im gonna tell yongsun i love her and she should break up w that fuckboy eric and date me  
 **thick thighs save lives** : convincing argument  
 **gay for yongsun** : ok but listen ive thought it through  
 **gay for yongsun** : what does eric have that i dont?  
 **gay for yongsun** : im literally better than him in everythng!  
 **thick thighs save lives** : i heard yongsun lovs humble girls...  
 **gay for yongsun** : yes exactly!   
**gay for yongsun** : should i buy her a ring  
 **thick thighs save lives** : shouldnt you save marriage for like the third date   
**gay for yongsun** : dam u rite  
 **gay for yongsun** : i can buy her chocolate right  
 **gay for yongsun** : girls love chocolate   
**thick thighs save lives** : why you never buy me chocolate  
 **thick thighs save lives** : hello?  
 **thick thighs save lives** : nvm

18:25  
 **thick thighs save lives** : how did it go?  
 **thick thighs save lives** : ????

19:00  
 **thick thighs save lives** : two can play this game

wednesday   
6:34  
 **gay for yongsun** : i think i might have accidentally slept with sun

 **thick thighs save lives** : WHAT  
 **thick thighs save lives** : what's going on???  
 **thick thighs save lives** : how di d it happen omg   
**thick thighs save lives** : is2g if you dont message me asap  
 **thick thighs save lives** : i cannt belive this  
 **thick thighs save lives** : im waiting  
 **thick thighs save lives** : ar e u going for a round 2  
 **thick thighs save lives** : i ha te you

7:45  
 **gay for yongsun** : yes  
 **thick thighs save lives** : ???? DUDe  
 **thick thighs save lives** : i almost had a heart attack  
 **thick thighs save lives** : what were you doing?  
 **gay for yongsun** : yongsun  
 **thick thighs save lives** : oh my god...  
 **gay for yongsun** : ikr  
 **gay for yongsun** : shes a sweetheart  
 **gay for yongsun** : i mean also shes kinda #wild  
 **gay for yongsun** : but i feel like im gonna melt into sugary fluff soon  
 **thick thighs save lives** : that's gross  
 **gay for yongsun** : man u cant kill my vibe now  
 **gay for yongsun** : i had sex with the most beautiful girl on earth  
 **thick thighs save lives** : what about your gf krystal  
 **gay for yongsun** : whos krystal idk her  
 **thick thighs save lives** : im screenshottin this  
 **gay for yongsun** : jk jk i lov krystal still shes a goddess   
**thick thighs save lives** : also  
 **thick thighs save lives** : are you like gonna tell me what happened or  
 **gay for yongsun** : ok so  
 **gay for yongsun** : i was about to go and buy that chocolate for sun  
 **gay for yongsun** : and i met her in the shop n she said 'hi'  
 **gay for yongsun** : n i just stared for a while but then i said hi too and she talked to me and said we should work on the project together  
 **gay for yongsun** : and i kinda accidentally told her shes really hot   
**gay for yongsun** : and she like playfully pushed me but shes rly strong?   
**gay for yongsun** : and i fell down  
 **gay for yongsun** : n she crouched down all worried n before my brain could start workign i kissed her  
 **thick thighs save lives** : u have 0 game dude  
 **gay for yongsun** : fuck of  
 **gay for yongsun** : anyways i felt rly awkward n almost ran away in panic but ? ? we somehow ended up in her dorm  
 **gay for yongsun** : nd it got a bit nsfw there  
 **thick thighs save lives** : w o w  
 **thick thighs save lives** : this is almost like watching a weird shitty romance movie  
 **thick thighs save lives** : was she good  
 **gay for yongsun** : im not saying anything but ;)  
 **gay for yongsun** : im pretty sure i came like 4 times   
**thick thighs save lives** : is she free on friday, me n wheenie have a free afternoon  
 **gay for yongsun** : fuk off i embarrassed myself in front of her first  
 **gay for yongsun** : anyways she told me her n eric are cousins haha. also she told me im cute?? ? ? ? ? ? and she kissed me goodbye when i left this morning  
 **thick thighs save lives** : omg thats so gay  
 **gay for yongsun** : ikr  
 **gay for yongsun** : i feel like this made me 10x more a lesbian  
 **gay for yongsun** : its great

friday   
22:03  
[walking on yongsunshine] wants to add you as a friend  
Hi, I got your Skype contact from Hyejin, is this you Byulyi?

22:35  
 **gay for yongsun** : im gonna kill you  
 **thick thighs save lives** : B)


End file.
